Story Time
by Tahru
Summary: "Papa I'm bored!" America complained, even if Canada was sitting on France's lap right next to him, "Tell me a story!" he cried. France chuckled, "Oui oui..."  FACE...one sided FrancexUK...kinda. France just likes to do everyone XD


Once again, to my dear xxxIchigocrush

"Papa.." The small blonde nation held his little bear cub tightly in his arms as he slowly made his way over to the relaxing Frenchman. But of course, before he could get close enough, his brother plowed him over and jumped on the older's lap,  
"Papa!~" the little American said brightly, "I'm bored!" he announced rather loudly. Of course Francis patted his head,  
"Now now, Alfred," he whispered softly, "You just ran over your brother.." he pointed out to the almost crying nation. He carefully picked up Matthew in his arms. Alfred blinked slowly, looking over the newcommer,  
"...I didn't see him. He's..." He had to pause, thinking for a good long minute, "Micheal!" he announced, obviously pleased with himself for answering his own question. The little Canadian blinked slowly, looking down and mumbling someing.  
"Mon cher, speak up," he said warmly, offering a smile. This caused him to blush terribly,  
"I'm...Matthew." he mumbled, but Alfred completely disreguarded it,  
"Papa tell me a story!" America talked over his brother, earning a chuckle from the older nation as he snuggled the twin boys,  
"Oui oui. I'll tell you the story about Little Red Limey-hood." he said brightly, "Once upon a time, Little Red Limey-hood was packing things in a basket wearing a tiny mini dress and a red shaw-" he was cut off by America again,  
"What was her name? You can't just refer to her at Little Red Limey-Hood...thats too long." he observed. France smirked, chuckling,  
"Ahhonhon...I suppose you are right, mon garcon," He thought for a moment, "But this isn't a woman we are talking about. This is a boy. And his name is Iggy." he said with a wide smirk, causing boy little nations to giggle, "While Iggy trotted down the dirt road in his tiny dress, he held a basket full of pastries for his dear sick friend."

-_(in the story, France's point of veiw)-_

_ The man's face was red in embarassment. He had to wear the shortest dress on EARTH...but why? He didn't know. His large eye brows twitched in annoyance. He hated going this way. Iggy always heard rumors of a wolf stalking this part of the forest...but it was the only way he could get to his friend's house.  
As he trotted along, a rather beautiful, tall French blonde wolf-man came up to Iggy. He looked like a human, but had ears and tail of a wolf.  
"Un telle beaute~" He purred softly, touching Iggy's shoulder, "What are you doing all on your lonesome?" he asked with kind words.  
"You stupid git," came the reply of the limey, "You don't scare me! So get lost, you're nothing but a damned frog." This, of course, hurt the lovely wolve's feelings and he frowned,  
"I just want to be helpful, mon cher," he told Iggy, "I have no ill intentions." But Iggy would not believe this innocent wolf. So instead, he push passed and continued on his not-too-merry way._

_ Iggy grumbled and growled, but finally reached his dear friend's house. He knocked on the door. After a few moments, he did not hear any reply, so he tried again, calling out his friend's name,  
"Yao?" he called gruffly, knocking more, "Are you ho-" he was cut off as the door opened. Being the curious Englishman he was, he walked in, "Yao...?" he peered in the bedroom, eyeing...what he thought was supposed to be yao. He looked oftly familiar, but he did have black hair...and cuddling his Shinatty-chan...so it might have been Yao for sure! "Wow Yao...what blue eyes you have." he pointed out skeptically. The supposed 'Yao',  
"Well, all the better to see with, mon cher...aru..." he tried, smiling a bit, "Contacts." he added. Iggy's eyes narrowed at him,  
"Gee Yao, what a French accent you have." he said lamely. The Yao chuckled a little,  
"Don't you think it's charming, mon cher?" he asked, then added as an after thought, "Aru." he grinned wide. Now now, Iggy wasn't stupid. He had realised that this was the beau loup from the forest!  
"...what a big mouth you have." He said flattly, throwing an insult at the loup. Of course, the other only snickered,  
"Why, better to eat you with, mon cher~" he purred, taking off his black wig. Before Iggy even knew what was happening, the wolf had grabbed his waist and pulled him on the bed! "Now, call me Loup, oui?" he offered softly, gently massaging his thigh. Iggy was so flustered! He didn't know what was happening at all!  
"You damn brat! Stop that right-Aaah~" he absulutely moaned like the uke he was when Loup started playing with his flaccid cock. The little blonde mewled and groaned. Iggy was just completely overwhelmed about the most handsome French Wolf wanted him out of everyone in the world! He felt so honored as he arched his back, "Oh Loup~" he cried out, "I only need you! I don't mean it when I call you a frog or a git! Or even a wine ba-_"

"What are you doing." Asked the real England, crossing his arms. France had to blink a few times, looking up at Arthur with mock-innocents. "I heard the end of your little...story. What are you telling these ankle-biters!" he snapped irritably. It was then he looked down, seeing Canada was beet red and shaking...Alfred was pinked and wiggling uncomfortably.  
"...that was an weird story papa. Sounded like Dad and you.." He pointed out innocently. England's eyebrow twitched as he growled, face flushing,  
"...You damn Frog! You shouldn't be telling them things like that!" he snapped irrtably. France only chuckled, "You two, go to your rooms. I have to talk to this git.." he mumbled, shooing both boys out. America complained, protesting that he wanted to know how the story ended, but went into his room anyway. "Francis." he hissed, turning slowly.  
"Ce qui? I said nothing wrong." He replied defensively before earning a smack from England.  
"...no more story tellings!" he snapped before his waist was grabbed, getitng pulled down. He squirmed in protest,  
"Well...let me atleast finish this one." he purred, nipping his ear, "Mon Cher~"

Needless to say, England ordered take out that night.

But cooked for France.


End file.
